A Tale of Two
by Razzamatazz
Summary: [rating may change] What happens when Inuyasha's world begins to fade from Kagome's grasp? Will Inuyasha and Kagome ever find love? What the heck does Kikyou have to do with it? [unfinished]


**A Tale of Two**

**C**hapter **O**ne: _Oh Dear_

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Inuyasha, sadly.

Story by: _Kaoru_ aka **Razzmatazz** or Laina Brown

**A** wail, a yell. They were both similar or the same weren't they? A scream, a holler. They resembled much to the same, didn't they? Kagome wanted all four of these sounds to escape her at once, but she soon found that they could not; her throat was dry and it pained her. Tears began to stream down her pale cheeks as they usually did at the sight of this, this being Inuyasha next to something she never wanted to see again!

**T**he woman's arms slowly came to curve around her hanyou's middle hands balling into fists, gripping his haori. Inuyasha seemed simply in pure bliss. His ears gave small twitches now as then as Kikyou's pale lips form a small 'o' and she blew upon them, sending flying tingles all through Inuyasha's body. He loved this. He loved her. He loved… who?

**S**lowly as he felt Kikyou's hands unfold from fists and begin to massage his back, the kiss they were currently forcing into a deeper state broke. The hanyou surprisingly was left giving small pants, and was growing aroused quickly by the simple key of having his ears blown on. Something Kikyou only knew, and now, Kagome did too as she slowly backed up. She turned, and ran for it, heading to tell Sango, yet again that Inuyasha was with Kikyou. The two of them kept track of it, and Sango normally helped ease Kagome from her sobbing.

**A**s Kikyou began to whisper to him, he felt dazed. "Inuyasha…" She said slowly. "You silly fool…" She mused, one hand coming downwards to pat his rear gently.

**H**e blinked his eyes open and lifted his head from her shoulder. "Silly fool?" He questioned, looking towards her slowly, his lips coming in contact with hers for a moment until he heard her speak again.

"**K**agome has been watching." She said, and Inuyasha felt her continue rubbing his rear. It was something Miroku would do to any girl, but Kikyou had been his lover. Only did it to him, and he her.

**H**e jerked away however once her words registered. "Kagome?!" He yelped. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me?" He shifted backwards, watching Kikyou for a moment. Slowly, he shifted and turned around, but Kikyou's words immediately stopped him.

"**Y**ou love her?"

"**I** love you!"

* * *

**I**t was dark out, and Kagome red eyes bleared everything. Sango was currently helping her over a fallen tree, moss covering over it stealthily, awaiting the wood to rot so the green growing there would become more fertile. Kagome blinked as she walked and moved beside Sango as they headed for the springs, Miroku had not followed, as he was currently getting lap dances for something he'd done. Oh, the happy monk he was. The enraged youkai exterminator sighed, looking towards Kagome. "Are you sure this happened? Inuyasha isn't... like that is he?"

"**O**h Sango! No! But with Kikyou… he'll be anything for her. I bet... she's gotten him to submit to her already." Kagome sighed softly, depressed.

"**S**ubmission? Kagome where did you learn demonic mating terms?" Sango asked, blinking slowly as she edged herself over a couple rocks and a rather disturbing bird dropping.

"**I**t's not exactly… demonic." She started faintly. "Animals such and average dogs and wolves submit to one another… like a demon?" She had no clue that demons used the same basic terms as the animal kingdom.

"**S**o you're saying you know about Inuyasha's… certain faults?" Sango grinned slowly. Now, she would make Kagome /laugh/. "You know how when a dog goes into heat…? It's the same for you each month, and I. Demons, surprisingly are attracted to the scent of our cycles. Have you noticed that Inuyasha stays away from you when you have yours? And I mine?"

**K**agome giggled. "So you mean to say, Inuyasha gets horny?"

**S**ango nodded and smiled, glad that her friend was happy. "You could rub up against him some time… You know, that would be rather fun to see." She said, nodding.

**K**agome then giggled more and smiled further. "I should! Make him horny! Make him suffer because he can't have /me/!" She shifted and slowly edged up to the side of the springs, her tears well gone by now. Sango always did this, every time she saw him with Kikyou. She always found a different way to embarrass Inuyasha and make Kagome laugh at him.

**S**ango began to strip and grinned lightly as she slipped into the waters, stream raising and flooding into the wild darkness above. "Ahhh…"

**K**agome made a similar noise, "Ooohh..." She sighed. "This feels so good. Always clears away my tense muscles."

"**O**f course it does, Kagome." Sango mumbled softly, glad for once that she didn't have a deranged monk eyeballing her bosom. "So, Kagome. You do love Inuyasha, for sure?"

**S**he merely nodded and sighed. "You love Miroku, and at least he loves you back."

**S**ango paled. "He'd a lecher! He does not love me, he goes after other women!" Her good mood dropped into an icy rage.

**K**agome poked her side however, and Sango squealed. "Nice sex noise. Can't wait to hear it while you're with Miroku." She said, obviously kidding. A wink was given, and a smile. Slowly, Kagome slipped backwards in the warm waters, looking towards the darkened skies. "Inuyasha's still not back…" She whispered softly, and Sango, who looked about to kill her, eased up.

"**H**e'll be back soon Kagome, soon."

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the very shitty first chapter, but I have a bad writer's block.  Anyhoo. Read and Review! But since you're down here, you've already read so! Review! Sorry for shortness, dun't mind my typos… the Typo Dementor hates me tonight. 


End file.
